


Guitars, Cigarettes and a half Mohawk

by Troublezero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Gang Marco, Gangs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I suck at titles, M/M, Motorcycles, Musician Ace, Prison, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublezero/pseuds/Troublezero
Summary: When I heard Ace's character songs I was forced to write this fan fiction because there was none. So deal with it and my non-native bad English.I'm not a big fan of song fictions, but if you want you can hear the songs while reading.Since his early childhood Ace loved music, and he would spend most of his time with his old guitar. When he finally became 21 he packed his bike and his guitar to drive in the big city to become a well known musician. Easy to say but there are a lot of obstacles in his way like the clearly bad influence blond men, a bar with criminals and his past.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you leave comments with tips :3  
> I also planned half of the story and have the goal to reach 10-12 chapters and update it every 1-2 weeks.  
> Now enjoy !

Chapter 1

The light of the day was already fading, when his motorcycle passed the city sign and welcomed him to his new home, Raftel City. He had been driving all day and now approached the last road through the city, which was sprawled out from the sea deep into the bay and further into the mountains. The road led him through the suburbs, the center of the city and followed the houses with the nice facade which faded after a few blocks. After a long day, his journey ended when he stopped right in front a motel at an outer district where the skyscrapers were beginning to fade, but still shadowed the 4th floor high motel, that was pressed between them. Exhausted the young man parked his motorcycle right in front and took his helm off to comb through his sweaty hair. Finally, he thought, some fresh and cool air, that felt like heaven on his sun tanned skin. 

He shouldered his backpack, grabbed his big sports bag and took his guitar case. Just to entered the motel and rented a small room. When Ace finally dragged his tired body up and reached the room, he stuffed is bags in the corner and put his case on the floor. Every muscle of his back and legs itched and hurt. The whole ride was exhausting, and it was for sure, he would feel it the next days. The leather jacket was slowly pulled out and thrown over the chair. The white tank top underneath was sticking to his body and emphasized his well-formed muscles. At last, he kicked his Cowboy Boots in the corner and also discard his jeans and top, before his body fell on the bed right with the face in the cushion like a potato sack. Now his whole body screamed for sleep and a few seconded later his stomach was grumbling like a dying whale. He had snacked a few hours ago and the six hot dogs weren't nearly enough to keep him satisfied. A few minutes fighting with himself, he got up and went for a shower, before picking up another jeans, tank top and brown Leather jacket. Quickly grabbing his significant orange Cowboy hat before the young men left the room. The freckles around his nose only got stronger over the summer in the Sun of his hometown. His eyes were always the same gray, every time they reminded him on him. He needed to leave to become a musician, even when love for his brothers would pull him back again. Perhaps he could convince them to follow him into the city when Luffy was old enough. 

With a smile Ace left the room, just to ask the women on the reception about the area. She told him it was mostly quiet, but the young man should be carefully at night. The city was populated by gangs and sometimes they caused some mayhem. Mostly on the north and east district, because there, the south district, was under the hood of some bigger one, but mostly peaceful gang. He nodded and left. After the next block a few shops came into his sight, also some bars and finally a cheap food booth. The shopkeeper lost 10 burgers to the black stomach pit of him. Ace knew he had to be careful with his money, but his stomach was a nearly undefeated opponent. After the shop Ace walked with a burger in his mouth and the burger bag outside, his stomach already devoured three burgers. Slowly walking across the street a bar was in his eyesight. It was on the end of the road and some big motorcycles were in front of it. But that wasn't the reason why the bar caught his interest, it was the big iron shield with a big skull and a big mustache. Right before he wanted to go back he saw two men leaving the bar. One was broad and a giant with a blond Pot cut. The cape on his back was very weird, but the other was also a bit out of place. The other one had short black hair that already faded on the top, the big scar went right through his face and a big cigarillo was stuffed in his mouth. They talked, while they started their motorbikes. Just when they gave him a short look, Ace decided to leave. The alert eyes followed him till cowboy hat disappeared behind the next corner. Who wouldn't when a man was wearing an orange cowboy hat, that was also out of place. Right when nearly all burgers were devoured, he arrived in his room his phone was buzzing. There were a few texts form Luffy and Sabo how their brother was doing. Quickly, he answered them that everything was alright and drifted into sleep. 

The next day his tired and worn out body woke up late in the morning. With a few scratches on his back, he stood up just to eat the leftovers of the burgers. Some yawns and clothes later Ace grabbed his guitar and his backpack. The dream to become a musician and earn money with his music wouldn't come true by itself. Ace knew that with all the bills he need another job, but this was for future Ace. The planned budget would last for one or two weeks. He could look for a good job when the week wouldn’t be promising. With the same outfit from yesterday Ace got a few tips for a few bar and could leave the motel with a plan. The whole day was hiking trip from bar to bar, without any luck or options. A few places didn't even give him a chance to present his talents, others weren't so confident about his music. One also offered him a job as bartender, but Ace declined. It seems that the first day wasn't the best start, but there would surely enough opportunities the next weeks. The next few days were the same. On the fifth day he asked about the bar with the crescent mustache at the reception, because it was a mark he saw quiet often on his way in the city.. The women looked at him like Ace was crazy, but then explained him calmly. *“Don't go there young men, I told you about the gang here. It is one of the bars of the Whitebeard Gang.“ * Her voice went up, and he looked questioning at her. *“Whitebeard, never heard“ *Ace read about some gangs in a newspaper, but couldn’t remember this name. She looked at him in disbelieve. *“You don't know, you already here a few days and.“ * She stopped and sighed *“Since your new, it is like I said a quiet gang, and they are mostly nice to the people here, but if you hurt one of them hell will come over you. Don't mess with them, it is the best you make a big bow around them.“* He nodded with a smile. Gangs weren't new to him, but a few small village idiots weren't really dangerous for him, but he was sure in a city like this there were people far more dangerous like some drunken idiots. *“I'm not here for this, but thanks for the warning“. 

The next day went like the one before, endless walking, because the fuel in his motorbike wasn’t cheap. After a half day, he finally made a break on a parking bench. The search wasn't really promising and the money would run out, he needed to look for another job and perhaps a flat. Ace sighed and enjoyed the sun for a little while. It was hard, everybody warned him, but it was just one week, and he wouldn't give up. Ace stood up from the bench and walked farther, there was a bar a little in the outskirt of this district and his last stop for today. There was nothing that would stop him before he tried every bar and played on the street. When the door was in front of him his eyes look down to the old stone stairs and he could see the wooden facade and the already light dusty windows with golden Letters. A small stone stair led to the big old Wood door. Over the front door was a big sign “Shakkys Rip-Off Bar”. What a name Ace thought and snickered. It didn't look crowded, but why not. He opened the door and familiar smell of licorice and cigarette smoke was in his nose. Right in front of him a few steps away a big bar sprawled out and connected two rooms. The big room to the right had not only a podium and sitting area, but also another small floor, where the people could look down on the podium. The spiral staircase right to him at the entrance lead the way up. To the left there was sitting area with bigger tables with two people and their drinks right before them. Slowly he went to the Men behind the bar which already inspected him. 

He was an old man with long gray hair in a ponytail. The big round glasses on his nose, couldn't hide the watchful eyes that already mustered him. The men smiled and cleaned the next glass. *“What can I do for you young man?“ * Ace smiled and introduced himself with a light bow, exactly how Makino had taught him. *“I am Portgas D Ace, I'm looking for a place where I can work and play with my guitar.“ * The old man look at him and was quiet for a few minutes. *“Portgas you say. My name is Rayleigh, my wife Shakky owns the bar. How about you make yourself ready and get my wife, so we can hear if we should keep you or throw you out.“ * He made a hand gesture to the podium and it took Ace a few moments to realize that the chance was there. *“Sure“ * He quickly said and went to Podium, where a high bar stool was standing on the side with a microphone. The equipment was quickly built up in the front. His guitar was also tuned and ready. It was an old one and western styled. It was visible that this guitar had a few years, but perhaps that was the reason for the unique sound. Ace couldn’t believe the owner had given him the opportunity so quickly. When he was ready the men stood in front of the bar, leaning against it, while a woman with a black bob behind the bar, leaned overt it. The cigarette in her hand drew little lines in air, that were destroyed when she took a deep pull. *“Show us what you can do freckles“ She said and Ace gulped, these two had an intimate presence that made him a little nervous. He took a deep breath and began to play. The pair watched him and seemed interested when Ace began to sing. After the show was over, the pair were quietly clapping.“Not bad little one“ * The women said. *“What do you think dear“ * She looked up to Rayleigh *“Why not, but didn't you said you were looking for a job too.“ * Ace nodded. *“How about we make a deal, you will work here and when there is no one playing and the shift allows it you can use the stage?“ * Ace stared at him for a moment before he realized his luck. This was more than luck. *“Really, thank you.“ *He spoke out loud. *“Yes, how about you come tomorrow around three and then you can start. We could use a helping hand after Hachi left.“ * Ace nodded and packed his stuff, just to sit down at the bar and discuss his work with Shakky. Her Husband was already occupied with a new customer. After everything was clarified he said goodbye and left. The contract would be signed at the end of the week when everything was settled and clarified. On the way home Ace couldn't believe it. This was way too quick, but why should he question it, not right now when the opportunity was right in front of him.

On the way home he passed the mustache bar again, but this time a new guy was standing outside with a cigarette. The men was very tall and broad, but the most significant characteristic was his blond Mohawk, that ended halfway down his head. He was wearing a black Jeans, a purple shirt, that was open in the front and showed a big tattoo with a crescent. When their eyes meet, Ace could feel a warm in his stomach, that irritated him and instead of a common glare, he looked away and passed him, not knowing that the man was watching him. The lazy eyes seemed to be interested. Was it because of the freckles or the strange cowboy hat. His sight went down on the young one before they hushed to the new motorcycle that arrived. “Hey Marco how ya?” * The men on it dismounted his bike and fixed his significant Pompadour. “Pops is already waiting for you, yoi.” Marco answered, but that didn’t disturb the man. “Come on you know how the rush hour is”. Marco threw the stump away and opened the door. “And when did that bother you Thatch?”. The man laughed as an answer and closed the door behind them.


	2. A bad feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a bit longer than expected I had so much work to do and rewrote the second chapter.   
> Also, I really thought it would be a little easier to write a FF, how I was wrong.  
> The start was a bit slow and I try to work on my pacing. I hope you like how it will turn out. 
> 
> If you missing something you can tell me.

The last two weeks went by like a blink of an eye, and Ace realized soon enough that he had more luck than brain to land this opportunity. Space out his eyes stared in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. It was a little stupid to just sign the contract, but he couldn’t care less. It meant money and a chance to build his career. The man and the women seem to be nice but the job was really stressful. Who cared, the chance to pay his bills and perhaps find a little room somewhere in the city was worth it. Luffy and Sabo wanted to call him yesterday, but he was too tired to call them after the first shift that ended late at night. Ace already missed them, their chaotic fun runs and all the trips in the woods. With sigh Ace tried to recall yesterday evening. It was a full evening and the men tried to show him everything that was important. While Ace was somehow okay with the guests, he had quite the problem to mix the drinks. The water splashed in his face when he washed his face and swallow his medicine. Hopefully the narcolepsy wouldn’t be in his way. The nagging voices were always in his mind, but he would fight them like always, hopefully also alone. Now was his chance, Ace wouldn’t end like his father, he would be better and make a name for himself that people like to hear. His gray strong-willed eyes looked back at him, when he looked in the mirror. There wasn’t a chance to play at the first night, but there would be other opportunities. Hopefully soon, the guitar was his partner every evening just in case. He dried his face, threw the towel in the basket and prepared himself for next night shift. 

When Ace arrived at the bar in the later afternoon it was still quiet and that meant he could perhaps play a few tunes. Shakky smiled at him ”Nice to see you again freckles, it seems last night didn’t crush you ”He just laughed and bragged ”This little shift can’t bring me down.” while he was disappearing behind the private entrance. Right to the left was the kitchen and a little break room, while on the other side of the floor there was a little room with closets that gave him the chance to switch in something more elegant. While Shakky was wearing a nice white Lace blouse with a tight black short skirt, her man liked to wear a brown waistcoat over his withe blouse with a matching suit trousers. A silver hand clock was stuffed in one of his pockets, from time to time the old men looked at the clock while seeming to be absent. So with Ace’s luck he had to wear something like Rayleigh. The young men didn’t like the stiff black waistcoat and the trimmed trousers with the nice white blouse, but at least they didn’t need to wear a fly. He let the first buttons open and looked in a mirror. It really suited him but took away his bad boy style. That's what Sabo would call it while teasing him with it. Ace hoped the pair would not just screw him with the offer to play. 

The shift started and when Ace left the room another man stood right in front of him. ”So you are the new” Ace looked at him for a moment before grinned at him.”Yes, I'm Portags D Ace, nice to meet ya. I'm the new waiter” The man nodded ”Im Skull, I'm working as one of the cooks” His voice was very ruff and didn’t seem to have much of an emotional reaction. His face look tired and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be already part of his face, like the hairband that hold his black short hair out of his face. His clothes were decorated with skull assessors and signs everywhere. Skull looked a little like one of these metal guys Ace has sawn in some clubs. After his short introduction he just walked around Ace and slammed the door behind him. The motivation of the cook was like a bag of potatoes. Ace just looked at the closed door and shrugged it off. Perhaps it was possible to talk to him later. The evening began quiet and Ace had some time to mix some drinks and learn more about the bar. Between some breaks he checked the guest in the room, it seems the visitors were mostly dressed good, but they all look dark and a little dangerous with the always alert eyes. Perhaps it was his imagination. The bar was getting more crowed. Ace was running around and serve drinks with Shakky while her husband was standing behind the bar. Some people stared at him distrustful, other wanted to happily chat with him. He was in such a hurry that he didn’t saw who enter the bar only when he stopped at the table of the four man. The blond tuft, because you couldn’t call it a Mohawk with this less hair, looked right at him and wouldn't Ace be in his routine he would have forgotten his words. “Welcome to Shakkys rip off, what can I bring ya”. The blond look at him out of lazy eyes, while Ace gulp slowly. This was clearly the blond from the bar, the bar from the gang, the gang that hold a territory in this city. Screw it, he had to do a job. ” I would say the same as usual, but you seem to be new. Can’t believe this old pair found another one.” Ace could hardly change is attention to the man with a dark blue tuxedo and curly black hair. He sat right next to the blond and smiled mischievous at him and pulled his long curly mustache. ”Yes I'm new, my name is Ace” He introduced himself politely. ” Nice to meet you. You could bring me nice bottle of wine Sweety, I think, Rayleigh will know what I and Vista will drink. Tell him Izo ordered it.” A Man with long black hair, that were bound to a high ponytail answered him. The Kimono like Jacket gave him together with his sharp face and perfect makeup a really intimate but very elegant aura. Ace nodded and scribbled it down on the little block. ”Since this seems to be an introduction round you can call me Thatch, I get the root beer and for you Marco? When you keep staring at the waitress i just order for you.” The blond gave him a bored but slightly pissed expression. Ace turned to him and couldn’t see how the Pompadour Man with his white loose shirt winked at the blond. ”I take just the same” He answered ”Oh come on Marco, we know you are in a bad mood that's why we brought you here. Have fun, like you always do, or we bring you to Okama.” He teased further. Ace saw the opportunity to go to the next table since they are already watching, no glaring at him. ”Thanks, I will give the order to the bar” With this Ace left the table. The men were part of a big gang and it kind of made him uncomfortable, especially the blond men. His bright blue eyes were so extra you could get lost in them. What, no he couldn’t care about it, he needed to concentrate on his work. Gangs or not, as long as they behaved in this bar it was okay. Ace was used to bandits, he could get used to this. 

They looked after the waiter when he left, especially the eyes of the Blond traveled a little lower till Ace disappeared behind the next table. ”So it seems you really like the pants of the waiter” noticed Izo and corrected the pins in his long black hair. ”Let him, getting laid will definitely lift his mood, I'm sure.” Vista snorted and Marco sighed annoyed. ”Come on, we all knew the deal was horrible, but hey we got our part.” Vista leaned back and let his eyes wander around, but the other guest had already ducked the heads or just chatted and didn’t mind them. They were well known in the city as the 16 heads after their boss. Normally some off the guests were enemies, but this was neutral ground because of the old pair and other reasons. Some gang members from other areas liked to relax here and others came here because they would get news and information. It was a strange place and sometimes he didn’t fully understand why so many members met here. For his group it was a placed they liked to go drinking, because their boss or pops how they called him in the family, knew Rayleigh from old times. They were on good terms and liked to gamble. ”I agree, I knew you don’t trust the deal, but believe in pops decision.” Marco didn’t answer. ”I agree with Marco, something was fishy about it, but let the other handle this tonight.” Izo tried to smooth the situation. Marco let his shoulders slump down and sighed. ”I have a bad feeling about this. Hopefully I’m wrong.” Vista leaned back and pulled a little absent on this mustache. ” Normally you right, that is the reason why you are the right hand. But don’t discuss this here.” Quietly they all agreed. It wasn’t the safest place, and they already talked enough about the matter. 

It took Ace a while to get back to their table, while he placed the drink in front of them. ”Rayleigh said you shouldn’t cause any trouble.” Thatch snorted. “When did we every caused trouble?” , “Perhaps when you got so drunk you flirted with one of the men wives.” Answered Izo and sipped on his glass of wine, he had poured in. ” Come one, how could I know that.” , “Because she sat on his lap nearly half of the evening.” Marco added with a smile. “Your right, now that I remember how he tried to cut your hair off my mood is getting better.”. The Pompadour man gaped for a short moment at him. ” Yes instead of holding me back you just were sitting there and watched and I thought you were my brothers” He complained over dramatically and raised his hands in the air. “And as your brother it is our job it is to watch what stupid stuff our brother do when he is drunk, so we can blackmail him”. Izo mentioned and Vista couldn’t hold back is laughter. Ace also had a big smile on his face, because the image of the man trying to escape the scissors was very funny. “See even our waiter finds it funny.” Marco mentioned and at this moment Ace’s face became slightly red. “I’m sorry that wasn’t intention” he apologized with a light bow. “It is alright, he deservers it” Izo reassured him. “No I don’t, Ace how could you betray me like this.” Thatch said with a played hurtful face. “I'm sorry I have to go, there is a lot to do” Ace excused himself and went off to the next table, because he didn’t want to get into some gangs stuff, even when these people seemed to be nice and easy to talk to. Especially the blond had caught his eyes. These blue eyes stared right through his facade and could feel his cheeks burning. Ace shook his head to forget about that guy, because the men reek after trouble. He also didn’t deserve such feelings, not with the blood running through his veins. The voices in his head always told him he wasn’t worth a penny.   
A Hand which tapped on his arm let him snap out of his thought. A man with a black zylinder and mime like face wanted to order more beer for himself and the men on the table and Ace was happy to do so. The Job really helped to drown these voices out and let him forget about all his problems he had with himself.   
They would come back when he was on his break and his thought wandered back to Marco, that was his name and his friends. Totally in his mind Ace chewed on some sandwiches he got from the kitchen in the break room. Why couldn’t he get him out of his mind, the music carrer was more important and not about some blond sexy men with a half Mohawk. Ace groaned and let his fingers slide through his hair. The night should be over already and hopefully he would never see this guy again, he couldn’t let him interfere further with this six-pack that were clearly visible through the open shirt.   
Dammit! Ace stood up and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and cleaned himself. The break was over and all he had done was thinking about Marco. With a fake smile the raven hair young men entered the bar again and the first thing he saw was the empty table where the friends sat before. A part of him cheered and the other part felt a deep disappointment. At the bar Shakky was coming at him with a smile and pressed him a 50 dollar note in his hand. “I don’t know what you did, but it seemed you left an impression on them.” She smiled at him, perhaps a little to wicked for his taste. ” They already left?” was all he could ask and stuffed the note in his pocket with the tips. “Yes, it, they were in a hurry and paid me, but not before they pressed me the tip in the hand and told me it was for the nice man with the freckles.” And like before Ace Cheeks burned again. “They were probably were drunks that's all” he answered well knowing that this was a lie.” Shakky just hummed “Be careful when you want to pursue your career.” With these words she walked to customers table that shouted after her. Ace gulped and was so relieved when later this night his shift was over, and he could leave the bar behind. 

When Marco got the call they rushed outside and let their half empty drinks on the table. The call from Blamenco was exactly what he had expected after this deal. Screw this quiet and once peacefully night. A snort escaped him, peaceful, how could he think about something like this in this city. With their bikes they drove to the location Blamenco has mentioned. A older storage for ship container that they used to hide a part of their deliveries. Even before they arrived they could smell it and the sky was lit up through the flames that came out of the warehouse. He cursed and saw some firetrucks driving in the harbor. They parked their bikes in a side way and ran to the building and to the place where they met a dozen men and Blamenco. “What happened?” asked Vista. “Darvin saw how one the shipment we got yesterday and checked began so smell and some black smoke came out of some boxes. He warned us and that was the only reason we survived with just some little burns.” Thatch swear “The same boxes from the deals? We checked them yesterday, nothing was founded. How is this possible!” Blamenco shrugged his shoulders. ”I don’t know, but right now we lost a few shipments and the police will get in our way.” Marco sighed and pinched his nose. “That's what we need right now, but good we can handle that. Bribe the fireman and police officers, so we can bring out the rest, when there is something left and let our men scout the area. I don’t trust anyone else with it. I will call Haruto and Curiel, they know more about these things. Also, Vista and I will stay here you Izo and Thatch, bring our men back and let them treat their wounds.” The all nodded in agreement and acted quick. While Marco pulled out his phone he had a bad feeling in his stomach.


	4. Midnight Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a little late, but I'm moving right now and I have a lot of stress.   
> But I managed to write this chapter and hopefully you like it :)

The newspaper front was covered with a big picture of the fire in the harbor and the title “Gang Wars, another Arson”. The article described the fire and that the police was trying to negotiate with gangs because it wasn’t the first fire this month. One of Big Moms sweet warehouse was burned down two weeks prior and no one had a clue who was the culprit. There were also some gang members that were killed in a disgusting and brutal way near the border of Kaido and Big Mom. While police tried to stay out of the gang businesses the gangs acted quick and accused each other. Even the Whitebeards were dragged in this mess after the fire from yesterday. The new Chief of police Akainu mentioned also that he would not tolerate this behavior like the last chief and would use the police force to stop another big war between the Prime Four Gangs in the city. “What a mess and I thought this town was better. Seems I was to optimistic”. Rayleight said next to Ace, who nearly jumped out of skin. “Easy lard”. The old man laughs and grabbed the whiskey hidden under the bar and poured himself a glass. It was amazing how silent the men could walk thought Ace while folding the newspaper. “I just hope they don’t get on each other's throat” he answered. Rayleight hummed and sipped on the drink. “We will see, at least it will be quiet today when they all running arround.” That was right, the bar was nearly empty except for 10 people. The young men smiled and looked to the bartender. “The perfect time you think” he asked with a cocky smile. For a moment the old men looked at him and then laughs. “Seems like you are right, you better don’t scare the rest of my customer away” Ace screamed inside and nearly forget to thank him with a light bow “Thank you” And with these words he was out, the barkeeper towel clashed hard on the counter. Rayleight smiled “Seems this generation is as energetic as the last.”.   
Ace raced to break room and put down the waistcoat and opened the shirt a few buttons down. Then he grabbed his guitar and was out again. This time on the stage where he prepared the equipment and his guitar. He was so excited to play that he nearly forgot his nervousness A few customers looked up and seemed to be interested in the young men who was tuning his guitar. When he was ready, he tested the microphone. Ace took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Hello my name Portgas D Ace and I will play for ya tonight.” His hearth began to beating faster when he saw the faces in the room. He played before why was there a heavy weight on his chest. A few silent seconds went over till he started to play the first notes. It was slow song for the start, but not his last. Tonight was the chance to play a view more songs to impress the people. The room went silent when the music filled the room and after he finished his first song the people applauded. It was a good sign even with just a dozen of people. The nervous feeling disappeared, and he began to play a few more songs for the next hours with a few breaks. Once he was finished he thanked the crowd who applauded longer. It seemed the people liked him, perhaps he could play on fuller nights too. Ace couldn’t stop smiling while he went back to the break room. Its wasn’t much of a progress but that was the thing he wanted to do. His Hand slid over the wood of his old guitar. The wood was still smooth except from some scratches and the sticker of a hibiscus flower. Rouge, his mother had stuck it on the guitar when she was younger. The guitar was her favorite instrument, and she could play like a goddess with the word of his grandfather. She was never famous or anything, all Rouge did was play in her flower garden. Ace smiled while he remembered her photo sitting in the garden with her guitar. While drifting of a loud knock on the door ripped him away from the memory. “Ace, we need you back on the bar” Shakky said loudly and with a sigh he put the guitar away and set his clothes right. Sadly the work wasn’t over. The next few hours Ace mixed drinks and cleaned the tables, while the stare from a young man with blue eyes followed him. When the shift finally he ended he cleaned the front and left after saying Shakky and Rayleight goodbye. It was already after midnight, and Ace stopped in his track when the teen with the blue hair stood on the side of the bar. “I waited for you” he said and Ace took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally for some problems. Normally people would wait for him when they wanted to beat his ass, so he didn’t think about something else. “What do ya want?” The man could clearly see how Ace became more defensive and raised the hands right in front of his chest. His cheeks became kinda red while he began to mutter. “I don’t want anything bad from you really, I just heard you playing in the bar and I really like it, it was fantastic.” Ace raised an eyebrow “And for this you waited outside the bar after it was closed” The guy seemed to get more nervous. “It sounds a little strange when you are text it like this. It is just like, you see I play the drum but I don’t have any band and I thought I could ask you if we play together I mean you play the guitar and I have the drums” He stumbled over his words and Ace looked a little baffled at the teen. “You want to play with me?” The black hair teen asked and the other teen nodded “Yes and by the way my name is Deuce, I study medicine but I rather want to be a musician.”, Ace thought about it because the situation was a little strange. “I want to become a professional musician, if you just play for fun and leave with your next hobby I don't need ya” He answered with a strong voice, because he wanted to make sure the guy meant it “Also I want to hear you play”. Deuce nodded again “Sure we can meet and I can show you my skills, and we can talk about it, wait I write down my number so you can call me when you are interested”. He grabbed in his pocket and got a pen and old notebook. The pen rushed over the paper, that was ripped out and shoved in Aces hand. “Call me anytime” Deuce said and Ace stared at him. “Fine, I will give you a chance, but right now I want to go home I had a long shift behind me. But thanks” he could press out and Deuce smiled. “Thanks can’t wait, see you” They said goodbye and Ace went through the dark streets home, still baffled about what happened. Without the piece of paper he wouldn't believe that a random guy asked to play with him. In a very creepy way. Deuce seemed to be a little shy and unsure, but a good guy. Ace shook his head while he was swallowed by the dark. 

The whole bar was drowned in many discussions and shouts when Marco entered the room. Many people looked up to him and stopped their conversations, but none of them dared to call him. With fast steps he crossed the room and went for the back rooms. There he went down to big room where some hands of Whitebeard were sitting. They were also in discussion when he entered the room and walked to his father. The old men sat in his big chair and tapped his right hand on the table, the other hand had a bottle of rum. *” Your back son” he directed the attention to the tall blond men. “Yes, we investigated the rooms and I already send some men to catch everyone from the gang. Their leader, blue bulls will be sent to us as soon as we get him.” Whitebeard nodded and took a good chug of rum. “I can’t believe they dared to trick us.” complained Jiru “ We are not the first, the same fires were spread in Kaidos and Big Moms territory. Something is going on, we can be glad no one died. But they will pay for what they did, no one betrays us” Rykuyo beat with his fist on the table. Whitebeard smiled and looked to Marco “What are you thinking?” The old man mustered his right hand who observed the men with a lazy, but angered look. “Something is wrong with the set up, I'm not sure if this was planned by the little gang. I will send some out to hear around and wait till Izo is back with the sample of the powder that was in the shipment. Why would they use such a highly complicated method. Their leader was not that smart” He crossed his arms and laid on Hand on his chin. Curiel cough and the blond looked up to him. “There are some materials you can use, but they are very expensive and I know about the stuff. When Izo comes back I will talk to him to be sure. I will make researches in the city where they sell the stuff and who bought it.” Whitebeard hummed in agreement. “Do that and take Foosa with you” that was all, the two hands nodded and left the room. Marco was still thinking about all the accidents and the group. “

“So you said you will take care of it and nothing is done, except a few little fires in the city. Is this the riot you talk about, the plan you have in your mind. This is nothing than kids play, I thought I could count a rioter to create some riots, but this is pitiful, a joke. It seems you are nothing but a mere weakling like the others.” The man before him laughed nervously. “Don’t judge right now, I know it's not much but my plan will work they will go on each other's throat, I planned everything. But I can't do this in a rush, or they will know about it.” With a disgusted face the man spit on the ground. “I gave you money and weapons, but if you fail I will drag you down and kill you myself. Do you work and our deal stands I give you till the end of the month to reach our goal? “ The man before him nodded and laughed “Don’t worry I will cause chaos and you can be the hero at the end of the day.” His hands rubbed together. “Don’t forget about him, bring him to me and I will give you the weapons you need.”, “No problem I already have a trail.” With this the men a little satisfied he walked out of the ally in entered the car on the side way while the man still stood in the ally. “Don't worry this will be the biggest revolution you will see in your lifetime.” 

A few have passed since Ace had read about the fire and got the number from Deuce. The days were not special but still he hadn’t written or called the blue haired teen. He wasn’t scared of the guy but the feeling of someone who liked his music enough to play with him was a little strange to him. Beside Luffy and Sabo nobody really wanted to have a closer relationship with him through his aggressive and most defensive moods he had when someone wanted to be close to him. The teen stared at the sky while he laid down on the grass in the park. A big pot of empty ice cream right beside him. A simple call could bring him an opportunity to find a partner or a disappointment or even someone who wanted to use him. He picked his phone out and looked on the time. Today was his free day, but he wanted to look for some flats in the area. The fingers tapped through the contacts and stopped when he saw the teens name. As soon as he clicked on the speech bubble the chat plopped up and after a view texts he deleted and rewrote Ace found the right words to ask if Deuce wanted to meet the next day. His thump hovered for a while over the send button. Was it worth a try or just a waste of time. What would Luffy do? He smiled the answer already knowing and with the same stupid idiotic as his little brother he pressed the button. The phone made a little sound and the message was sent. 

Ace watched the screen for a while before he gave up waiting for a response and grabbed his guitar he brought with him. When he wanted to play more he needed a better act and a view more songs. So the whole afternoon went by and the park was filled with his play. Only when the sun was nearly gone he stopped when a message sound disrupted him. His eyes followed to noise to the smartphone and there was the message he hoped for. Deuce had answered him, apologizing for his late answer, but he was all day in the university and was very happy that Ace decided to write him. Ace shook his head and asked when he wanted to show him his drum skills. They texted a view times back and forth till they came to the agreement on Sunday evening in a small bar on the west side in Ace district. Still with a heavy feeling the teen laid the phone back into his pocket. He needed to give people a chance, that what's he promised his little brother. His stupid little brother who jumped in the lake beside he couldn’t swim, just to get the yummy looking fish.   
This was just one of many accidents that he couldn’t even count where Luffy nearly killed himself just to get food. Sabo or him always fished him out of the mess or were right beside him.   
A loud growl ripped him out his thoughts and with a sigh he stood up. It was time for some food, and he knew exactly where he would get it. He had found a little shop a little further into the district, that would sell burritos oversized to a low price. With his thick leather jacket and guitar he strolled down the streets. The warning bothered him not so much anymore, because he knew the distric, which corner was to evade and where he could walk, and so he arrived save at the store, hungry like a bear. He didn’t bother to walk home and ate right there, while he talked to the owner, he already knew good enough. A person who gave him cheap food and smuggled him some extra meat in. When he was finally done he left and walked down the street again, while the fresh breeze cooled his skin. It was a really nice late summer evening and soon it would become cold. Not for him, but for most of the people. The thought of it let him smile, when a metal noise sounded through the street. Immediately Ace became more cautions and for a good reason. A group of four men came out of a dark park and talked with ducked heads to each others. When they saw the teen he thought they would ignore him, but he kept his eye contact for too long. One of the men turned to him and walked right to him. *”Oi cowboy, why are you staring at us, got a fucking problem?” He shouted. With this, his friends turned also to Ace and followed him and before Ace could cross the streets the guys stood right before him. “Nothing just walking home” he answered, because he didn’t want any stress in this town. “Shut up asshole, you watched us right” The guy came a step closer and it was clear he wasn’t all sober. His pupils were wider than normal and the hectic movements let Ace suggest he was on some kind of drug. The swear to himself, that was what he need. A paranoid crackhead with his friend. “Really I” Ace tried to raise his hands, but that was enough to trigger the man in front of him. He raised his fist and aimed for his head. 

Marco was on his way back to the bar, he had made some quick runs to some spies he had. He wanted to make a quick shortcut to the park when he heard some screams and fighting noises. Who the fuck dared to ambushed someone in exactly this night. He was already pissed, so when he left the park he was ready to punch someone very hard. But the scene wasn’t what he excepted. Three guys were already on the floor holding their stomachs and arms. Just one guy stood there and tried to kick the teen he already knew. He dodged easily and gave him an aimed punch in the attackers stomach, so he landed on the ground like his friends. “What is going on?” Asked Marco loud and the teen looked up to him and gulped, because the face of the older men was clearly unhappy. “This asshole” began one of the man on the ground. “Shut up I didn’t ask you.” Marco cut of the men and looked to Ace who finally could raise his Hands that were a little bloody. He had a scratch on his chin and his jacket was slit open at his arm. “I just tried to defend me” he answered hoping this would calm Marco down, but he seemed to be still bored. “You should be careful, trash like that finds always a hole where they can sneak in right” Marco put out his phone and typed something in, just to put it back in his pocket. He was too soft to the teen, but he still couldn’t deny that he felt a certain attraction to him. A thirty old man that was into a teen barely 20. “Like you can see i can defend myself” Answered Ace a little cocky. “Yes tell me that next time when they have a gun” answered Marco dry lie and put on a cigarette. “Lets go I bring you back to the road I have the same way” He turned around and waited, just to don’t look at Ace and his mess of hair that suited him very well. Now it was Ace turn, and he felt kind of offended, but the older men was right. If they had a gun this would have gone the wrong way. But following him wasn’t a good option because he was a gang member, but this was the same reason he should follow him. “Why should I follow you” Marco didn’t even turn around “That's your choice, I'm good on my own” With this he began to walk, blowing the smoke out in the dark night. Ace hesitated for a moment but walked over the men and caught up to Marco. “What about the guys” , he asked “ Don’t worry they will have some fun in the river. “ Ace gulped when the men said it with a devilish smile. Declining his would be a bad idea. “Why are you helping me” Marco sighed “ Why are you asking so many questions. Why can’t an old man like me help a cute little boy like you” immediately  
Ace blushed walk a meter away from the old men who just laughed out loud. “Your an old pervert man you know” Marco couldn’t stop laughing. “And you follow me in the dark streets. This isn’t very smart you know. I could do so many things with you” A seductive look went down on Ace who shivered in the neck and felt hot. This man was too hot for his good and even when he did totally unappropriated comments Ace still wanted to leave. “Shut up” he just said and crossed his arms while walking. “Don’t bother it's time to for me to leave, but if you want to talk more I think where you can find me” Marco snipped the cigarette away and put his hands in his pocket while he walked away, leaving ace on a bigger road, that wasn’t so far from his motel. “Like the hell i would” Ace shouted after him and stomped in the other direction. He couldn’t believe he was so foolish and walk with this pervert sexy old men that scream danger.


End file.
